When railroad tracks cross rivers, ravines and the like, it is generally necessary to support the rails of the track on bridges or tressels. Frequently these bridges and tressels have been constructed with open sides outboard of the rails. In other words, they do not have sidewalls or guard rails along the edges of the bridge outside of the rails.
Rail bridges and track tressels, however, do require periodic inspection and maintenance of the roadbed including the track, ties, ballast and/or other supporting material. Accordingly, railroad personnel must cross the bridge or tressel, often on foot, to perform their necessary inspection and maintenance functions and work. The absence of sidewalls and/or guardrails along the edges of the bridges outboard the rails presents potentially unsafe and hazardous situations for railroad personnel who must walk along the tracks in connection with their inspection and maintenance duties.